This invention relates to new and useful improvements in supporting frames for plastic, cloth or paper bags and although it is designed primarily for the cleaning up of waste material from pets such as dogs or the like, nevertheless it can be used to hold the top of the bag in the open position so that it can be filled readily and easily. It can also be used for sampling materials in industry using the device as a scoop.
Many attempts have been made to provide devices to hold bags in the open position particularly when same are being used to collect animal waste and the like. Most of these utilize a handle with means to hold the bag in the open position but those known to the applicant require a specially made bag with folded down portions and having dimensions specifically designed to fit the holder. Examples of such bags are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,746, 4,103,952 and 4,146,259.
In these particular examples, if the bag is not of precise size then it will not be held firmly upon the supporting frame.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and other disadvantages inherent in such constructions by providing a frame which is suitable for use with bags of various sizes inasmuch as the user tensions the bag around the frame as the user is holding the handle portion.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a holder for plastic, cloth or paper bags comprising in combination a handle portion, a pair of legs extending therefrom in spaced apart relationship and a relatively taut bracing member spanning the distal ends of said legs, said handle portion including an open portion adjacent the junction of the legs to the handle for anchoring and tensioning the associated bag with the forefinger of the hand holding the handle thereby maintaining the bag in the open position, the upper wall of the bag being folded over the bracing member and the legs and being detachably held thereby.
Another advantage of the invention is that a clip may be provided for temporary storage of a folded unused bag so that the device is always ready for use.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: